vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Darth Krayt
|-|Darth Krayt= |-|A'Sharad Hett= |-|Resurrected= Summary Darth Krayt, born A'Sharad Hett, was a Human male who served as a Jedi Master in the waning days of the Galactic Republic. The son of legendary Jedi Knight Sharad Hett and his wife K'Sheek, both of whom lived among the Tusken Raiders of Tatooine, he eventually became the Padawan of Jedi Masters Ki-Adi-Mundi, and later, An'ya Kuro. When he was only a teen, Hett's father was murdered by the Jedi assassin Aurra Sing, who was later defeated in a duel by a young A'Sharad Hett. During the Clone Wars, he served the Republic as a General and established himself as a charismatic leader who often led his troops from the front. He eventually became friends with the young Anakin Skywalker and helped Anakin come to terms with the destruction which had been wrought by the galaxy-wide war. A'Sharad took part in key conflicts during the war such as the Battle of Boz Pity and Siege of Saleucami. He managed to survive the Clone Wars, and was one of the few Jedi known to have escaped the Great Jedi Purge in 19 BBY. A'Sharad Hett eventually made his way back to his homeworld of Tatooine where he vowed to wage a private war against the new Galactic Empire. However, after a confrontation with Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was exiled from Tatooine and later discovered that it was Anakin Skywalker who became the Sith Lord Darth Vader, who he had aided in the annihilation of the Jedi Order. A'Sharad blamed himself for the destruction of the Jedi Order and became a bounty hunter. During one of his missions, he found himself on Korriban, where he trained as a Sith under the tutelage of the Dark Lord XoXaan. Hett eventually fell to the dark side after capture and torture by the Yuuzhan Vong and soon proclaimed himself Dread Lord and Dark Lord of the Sith, taking the name "Darth Krayt". As Krayt, he became the founder and leader of the One Sith. He rebuilt the Sith Order and kept its existence hidden from the Jedi by cloaking their presence on Korriban. To survive, the Dark Lord spent many years in stasis before reemerging to form an alliance with Moff Nyna Calixte and to spark the Sith–Imperial War that led to the destruction of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. At the climax of the war, he deposed Emperor Roan Fel and brought about the destruction of the New Jedi Order. Darth Krayt ruled the galaxy with an iron fist for seven years before the alliance between rightful Emperor Roan Fel and Galactic Alliance Admiral Gar Stazi threatened his usurped rule. Furthermore, Krayt discovered the existence and survival of a Skywalker: Cade. Krayt feared that these deteriorating conditions and his bad health would lead to his demise before his dream was finished, and sent about the hunt for Cade Skywalker. However, during a skirmish on Had Abbadon, Krayt was mortally wounded before being killed by Darth Wyyrlok III, his most trusted advisor, who murdered believing the Dread Lord would lead to the Sith Order's destruction. But, even as he was inactive, Krayt's ideals were being carried out by Wyyrlok in his place. Krayt later healed his body from his near-death experience. Overcoming the taint of his armor, he called out to all those across the galaxy who had touched the dark side, signaling his return. With the aid of loyal Sith and a new breed of Sith Troopers, Krayt retook Coruscant, slaying Darth Wyyrlok in the process, and began making preparations to rebirth the galaxy through war. However, in the final battle, he once again attempted to turn Cade Skywalker. He failed to do so, which allowed Cade to permanently kill him. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 4-A | 5-B | 5-B Name: Darth Krayt, A'Sharad Hett Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 15 when he became a Jedi Padawan, 72 when being christened Darth Krayt | 91 | 184 | 185 at time of final death Classification: Human, Jedi Master | Sith Lord, Dark Lord of the One Sith Powers and Abilities: |-|A'Sharad Hett=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery (Skilled swordsman), Martial Arts (Skilled lightsaber duelist, specifically Form VI and Jar'Kai. Also skilled in Teräs Käsi), Vehicular Mastery (Skilled pilot), Stealth Mastery, Telekinesis, Precognition, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation/Memory Manipulation, Psychometry, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks Via Tutaminis), Clairvoyance, Aura sensing, Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic, Able to create a Holocron, which requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale, though this is not combat applicable), Rage Power (Via Force Rage), Healing (Low-Mid Via Force Healing) |-|Darth Krayt=All previous powers plus Astral Projection (Via Mind Walking), Absorption (Via Force Drain), Electricity Manipulation (Via Force Lightning), Magic, Illusion Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (Was able to physically strike Abeloth), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Was able to resist Darth Wyyrlok's Memory Walk), Death Manipulation (Was unaffected by speaking to Darth Nihilus' Force Ghost), and Soul Manipulation/Life Manipulation (Was unaffected by standing in the presence of Darth Nihilus' Force Ghost) |-|Post-Resurrection=All previous powers plus Immortality (Type 6 Via Transfer Essence), Resurrection/Healing (Via Dark Transfer), Extrasensory Perception/Information Analysis (Via Shatterpoint Perception) Attack Potency: Planet level (Defeated Aurra Sing when he was just a Padawan. On separate occasions he easily overpowered Anakin Skywalker and held his own against Obi-Wan Kenobi) | Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to, although weaker than, Fate of the Jedi Luke Skywalker and assisted him in fighting Abeloth, damaging her with both his Force techniques and his physical blows) | Planet level (Overpowered and reversed Darth Andeddu's sith magic. Nearly defeated Cade Skywalker and would have done so had Morrigan Corde not intervened in their fight. Overpowered Celeste Morne possessed by Karness Muur. Much stronger than Darth Nihl. Defeated four Imperial Knights with little difficulty despite his advanced age and failing health.) | Planet level (Stated that his power had multiplied from his previous state. Killed Darth Wyyrlok III. Traded blows with and nearly killed Cade Skywalker) Speed: Relativistic, FTL Reactions and Combat Speed augmented by Precognition (Kept up with Anakin and Obi-Wan) | Relativistic, Massively FTL+ Reactions and Combat Speed augmented by Precognition (Fought against Abeloth, who considered nanoseconds to be "too slow" and can keep up with Luke Skywalker) | Relativistic, FTL Reactions and Combat Speed augmented by Precognition (Kept up with Cade Skywalker) | Relativistic, FTL Reactions and Combat Speed augmented by Precognition (Kept up with Darth Wyyrlok III and Cade) Lifting Strength: Peak Human, At least Superhuman via Force Amplification. Class G with telekinesis (Vastly more powerful than Padawan Rivi-Anu who, while injured and exhausted, briefly held up a Venator-class star destroyer heavy cruiser class warship whose mass should be several to tens of millions of tonnes) | Peak Human, At least Superhuman via Force Amplification. Class G with telekinesis | Peak Human, At least Superhuman via Force Amplification | Peak Human, At least Superhuman via Force Amplification. Class G with telekinesis Striking Strength: Planet Class via Force amplification | Multi-Solar System Class via Force amplification | Planet Class via Force amplification | Planet Class via Force amplification Durability: Street level, Planet level via Force Amplification | Street level, Multi-Solar System level via Force Amplification | Street level, Planet level via Force Amplification (Barely survived Karness Muur's Force Maelstrom while mortally wounded) | Street level, Planet level via Force Amplification Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber, Hundreds of meters with Force abilities, At least Planetary via Telepathy | Extended melee range with lightsaber, Stellar with Force abilities (Via Force Secret "Distant Power"), Galactic with telepathy Standard Equipment: Lightsabers Intelligence: Gifted (A'Sharad Hett is exceptionally skilled in the Jar'Kai style of fighting, wielding two green lightsabers in battle, his own weapon, and that of his father. He was able to defeat Aurra Sing in a lightsaber duel while he was still a Padawan, something his own father, a fully trained Jedi Knight, was unable to do. It was his mastery of Jar'Kai that saved Hett from being killed during Order 66, allowing him to kill the clone troopers who were sent to execute him. As Darth Krayt, he retained his mastery of fighting with two blades. A master practitioner of Niman, his skill with his blades was great enough for him to quickly defeat four Imperial Knights with little difficulty, despite his advanced age and failing health, claiming that his skills with his blades were such that he killed thousands of opponents since the Clone Wars. Krayt perfected his combat techniques over many decades and his skills with telekinesis and Sith lightning far outstripped those of any Sith of his era. Krayt is equally proficient with a single lightsaber as he is with two and is capable of combining his prowess with his lightsaber with his skill with the Force, making him even more formidable in combat. In addition to being a deadly lightsaber duelist, Darth Krayt is also talented with the Force, utilizing a wide variety of abilities including powers rarely seen among Force users such as Mind Walking and Shatterpoint Perception, as well as showing the ability to keep up with Luke Skywalker and Abeloth with his force powers in his prime. Krayt also displayed the ability to learn new Force abilities in a very short period of time with only limited exposure to said abilities, such as how he learned Transfer Essence from limited contact with Andeddu and Dark Transfer from observing Cade's application of the ability. A'Sharad Hett was also a skilled pilot, participating in multiple battles with his starfighter, and even managing to pilot a Yuuzhan Vong coralskipper even though he had no prior knowledge of how to operate it. As Krayt, he also seemed to have a considerable knowledge of engineering and robotics since he was able to start his Sith Trooper Project, in addition to the construction of the Annihilator starfighters. Hett is skilled in a number of languages as well, such as Galactic Basic Standard, Tusken, and Bocce, and even the ancient tongue of the Sith, something that only he and Darth Wyyrlok were the only known members of the One Sith to possess.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Hett Abilities= *'Force Sense:' Force sense is among the most basic of Force abilities. It can be used to feel another being's feelings, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the dark side. **'Force Empathy:' Force Empathy is a Force power related to Force Sense which involves picking up impressions of an individual's feelings and general emotional state. *'Force Sight:' Force Sight, also known as Force Seeing or Combat Sense, is a basic Force ability. It enhances the bearer's visual and spatial perception even in the dark or behind walls. **'Farsight:' Farsight, also called clairvoyance or farseeing, is the ability to gain vague impressions of events happening in other places or times using the Force. These visions focus on strong imagery and emotions. Jedi and Sith skilled in this technique were capable of detecting when friends and apprentices were in danger, examining details of past events, and predicting the probable outcome of a stated course of action. Farsight can also be applied to combat, allowing the practitioner to glimpse moves their opponent may make, as well as outside forces that might affect the battle. **'Precognition:' Precognition, also known as danger sense, is a universal Force power that manifests in the form of Force visions of future events, guiding premonitions or warnings, and an inflow of prescience that helped the user predict their opponent's movements. **'Psychometry:' Psychometry is a Force power that is a mental technique of picking up impressions and traces of information about the object touched and the events that have surrounded it. *'Force Stealth:' Force stealth, also referred to as Force Concealment or Buried Presence, is a power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Mind Manipulation:' Mind Manipulation, also known as Mind Tricks or Mind Control, refers to a spectrum of Force powers which influence the thoughts of sentient creatures, most commonly used to coerce into agreement by suggestion or to cause one to reveal information. This allows its practitioners to resolve matters in a non-violent way. It can also be used to appeal to a sensory impression for distraction or cause friendly fire among enemies. *'Telekinesis:' Telekinesis is a neutral ability that most Force-sensitives had which allows them to move and otherwise manipulate physical matter in a variety of ways, all with the power of the Force. The ability is virtually ubiquitous among Force sensitive individuals and organizations, though the techniques can differ greatly. It has a tremendous number of applications, both combative and utilitarian. **'Force Push:' Force push is a telekinetic ability of the Force that is used in an offensive or defensive manner. It can be used to varying degrees, from simply nudging or softly moving targets away from the user, to shoving and knocking them back, to sending them flying through the air, potentially causing serious injury or even death. **'Force Barrier:' Force Barrier is both an offensive and defensive Force power, aligned neither with the light or dark sides of the Force, that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. *'Tutaminis:' Tutaminis is a set of Force abilities related to energy absorption. Designated as one in a family of Control abilities, tutaminis techniques are related to the idea that, through the Force, Force users can draw potentially harmful heat or electrical energy into their bodies and diffuse it or channel it away completely. In addition to deflecting energy weapons, this ability could eliminate the harmful effects of other energy-based Force powers such as Force lightning. *'Force Rage:' Force Rage is a dark side Force ability in which the Force-user taps into their innermost fears, pain and hate, and convert them into an intense rage. The user could then channel the anger to increase his/her own speed, strength and ferocity. Krayt used this technique to defeat Aurra Sing after witnessing her murder his father, and later in life against Cade skywalker and Darth Wyyrlok III. *'Force Healing:' Force Healing is a power that uses the Force to accelerate the natural healing process rapidly, and could be used to heal the most fatal of wounds and injuries. A'Sharad Hett was trained in this technique as a Jedi, but only mastered it long after becoming Darth Krayt. |-|Pre-Resurrection Abilities= *'Force Lightning:' Force lightning is an offensive Force technique that hat channeled Force energy down the user's limbs, hurling arcing bolts of electricity from the wielder's fingertips or palms. Krayt used this ability to kill hordes of Rakghouls, and later in his duel against Darth Wyyrlok III. *'Mind Walking:' Mind Walking is the process in which an individual, through a specific type of meditation, completely severs their consciousnesses from their body from their body and enters a realm known as "beyond shadows." While in this state, Force-sensitives perceive time as meaningless, every instant feeling as if it lasts forever. *'Force Drain:' Force drain refers to a spectrum of offensive and defensive Force powers, tied to the same concept, which use the dark side of the Force to tap into the strengths of an organic target. Krayt specializes in draining the life from his opponents and adding it to his own, an ability he displayed in his fight against Abeloth. *'Sith Magic:' Sith magic, also known as Sith sorcery, is an arcane expression of Force ability first developed and practiced by the original Sith species through which they manipulated the power of the dark side. Sith magic, while as much a part of the dark side as endowments like Force lightning, is accessible only to those Force-sensitives who possessed an intrinsic relationship with the dark side. **'Force Illusion:' Force Illusion is a very powerful Force ability, a subset of the various mind trick powers in which the user projects an image into the minds of beings within range. The user can "see" the illusion as well, though it would be only partially there, semi-transparent like a hologram. The dark-side technique for creating illusions, or mindforms, involves conjuring visible, lifelike astral projections of whatever the conjurer desires through the use of Sith magic. The illusions distorts all of an individual's sensory perceptions, and only through concentration on the Force is an individual able to perceive them as being false. Krayt used this ability against Cade Skywalker. |-|Post-Resurrection Abilities= *'Shatterpoint Perception:' Shatterpoints are a complex Force phenomenon, perceivable only by an unknown innate talent or immense focus and concentration on the part of the Force user. Shatterpoints are akin to fault lines, similar to different pathways of actions. Adept Force users are able to perceive these faults through the Force, and influence them. Krayt is able to use these to forecast fate to tell him how to deal with enemies, what their weaknesses and strengths are, and how their actions or his affect things directly or indirectly to win. *'Dark Transfer:' Dark Transfer is an extremely rare Force power that allows the user to bring others back to life from the brink of death. This power can also be used to kill, a feat which Krayt performed when using this ability to put Cade on the brink of death during their final confrontation to try to turn him to the dark side. *'Transfer Essence:' Transfer essence is a radical dark side Force power used to transfer a person's consciousness into another body, or in some cases an inanimate object. Though he was unable to outright demonstrate it due to the circumstances of his final death, Krayt stated that he does have the ability to use this technique. Key: A'Sharad Hett | Prime Krayt (Fate of the Jedi) | Weakened Krayt (Legacy) | Post-Resurrection Others Notable Victories: 'Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches:'sta Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Evil Characters Category:Leaders Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Pilots Category:Stealth Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Matter Users Category:Rage Users Category:Healers Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Illusionists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Sith Category:Non-Canon Characters